stay with him
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: They only wanted her to keep an Eye on him. she didn't know this would happen, she didn't know arrancars could even fall in love..... halibel/ichigo don't own bleach
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

second story up!

lady luck: you started a new story without finishing the last one?

me:shut up bitch!

lady luck: excuse me!

me: ah the glories of red bull XD!

lady luck: (pickes up chainsaw) you bastard!

me: bring it bitch! (grabs handcuffs and whip)

lady luck: you raided my stash!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"my dear espada, I have called you hear today to discuss what to do about the visord soul reaper, Ichigo kurosaki"  
Aizen announced.

"I say we kill 'em!" grimmjow yelled quite loudly each espada agreed one after another until of course the attention turned to the mysterious third espada, tia halibel.

When she did not speak, Aizen took it apon himself to say "Halibel, don't you have anything to say?"

"..." was his only answer.

"very well, since the dicision is majority vote, I believe we should at least send someone to the human world to watch over mr. Kurosaki"

"I say halibel!"shouted Yammy "I second it!" grimmjow answered 'hmm. this might be interesting.' thought Halibel

(((((((((((((((((((((that night))))))))))))))))))

'this is the famous ichigo kurosaki?' thought Halibel as she stood on his window seal looking over his sleeping form.

She then hopped off the window and landed beside the bed.  
"hmm" she whispered out loud.  
He was only clothed in his boxers and the sheets were pulled down so his chest was bare.  
'...not bad'  
she leaned down to glide her hand down his face and jaw. the calloused skin throughout his body showed evidence of numerous battles; the hands in particular.  
She jumped when his hand grabbed hers in an iron grasp, she wrapped her other hand around her sword and prepared to fight when she heard it.  
".......Mom.......don't go.....no....."  
She almost felt sorry for him, so carefully she unzipped her shirt enough to see her face. Few people knew she could control her mask fragment, shrinking it down to small pieces of bone at either side of her face.  
She lowered her face to his ear to whisper comforting words to him, "I won't, at least not for tonight."  
She stayed with him till morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! can't my woman write sob stories! 


	2. Chapter 2

to those who told me about my grammer, thank you , I appreciate it. I know I need to work on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Me: ha! I win bitch!

lady luck:'is gagged and handcuffed'

Me: I think it's time to teach you a lesson!

lady luck: 'starts wiggling and looking fearful'

me:'advances' heh heh, lets start the story, while I take care of this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen had arranged for an apartment, and a gigai so she could '"experence human living"' as he called it.

Halibel was currently clothed in a tight pair of jeans, black high-heeled boots, a shirt that exposed her stomach,  
and out of habit; a bandana to cover up the bottom part of her face.

For some reason, she could not stop thinking about Ichigo kurosaki, he had been on her mind since the night before.  
She had only stayed the night by his side out of pity, maybe a little guilt. After all, young men like him need a normal life, and this war or the soul reapers constantly forcing his assistance were not helping at all.

"wait... am I siding with Kurosaki?"

She caught herself thinking about him the whole day.

"I think I have an idea"

She had called Aizen and made all the preparations, She really wanted to find out why she couldn't stop thinking about the handsome soul reaper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not bad in my opinion. 


	3. Chapter 3

To outlawknight: thank you for the advice, and I'll try to write longer stories.

me: ah, that was fun!

lady luck: 'still tied up and looking VERY satisfied'

camera guy: hey boss, have fun?!

me: no way... I killed you! I remember burying the body!

A fact no one knew about Ichigo was that he loved the rain, the smell, the way the air felt wet on your skin, and the way that It reminded him of his mother. The way he would sit on a chair by the window and stare at it for hours, made his family think he was crazy. But then again, maybe he was crazy...

That was what he did that fateful day, as he sat admiring the drops of cool water, he felt truly at peace.  
'If I could die when It was raining, I could go peacefully.' He thought.

It stopped raining about an hour later. Ichigo stood and walked out of his room heading downstares.  
clothes-lining his father when he tried to attack him, He left the house.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((monday, school day))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Class is always so boring' Ichigo thought with his usual scowl on his face.

The Teacher entered the room."SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" She screamed.  
"today we have a new student, introduce yourself miss"she said.

Ichigo's jaw 'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"hello, my name is Tia Halibel"

'My god' Ichigo thought.

The woman in front of the classroom was an angel; she had to be, noone was that beautiful.  
She could have easily won every beauty pagent in the world.  
Lets elaberate, shall we?  
She had bright blonde hair that floated in the breeze comming through the window, it was done up in three small strands of hair running down her left shoulder.  
Her skin was an exodic shade of dark brown reminding him of chocolate.

He loved chocolate.

He couldn't see her face because of the bandana covering her face, a black one with red strips.  
He didn't need to see her face, he knew she was beautiful. It was like he knew that if he walked up to the front of the classroom, and ripped the bandana off, god himself would rain lightning on him for defiling such sacred ground. He looked lower..

Dammit!

Her, umm 'assets' were huge!  
Bigger than orihime's by leaps and bounds, he wondered if... 'whoaaaaaaaa there! Don't want to start thinking like the old man!'

Her uniform had the first three buttons undone to expose large amounts of cleavage, it was untucked.  
The gray skirt was barely able to cover her large, wide hips, that framed an equally large behind.  
The skirt was short too,  
Her legs were long, he had a feeling that if he committed all seven deadly sins in his lifetime and follow those legs, they would lead him to heaven and invite him in with open arms!  
The sexy, black high-heels she was wearing on those legs were definitely NOT school issue

He knew one thing. 'halibel, I've got to meet her.' And if it was the last thing he did, he would too.

Ok!OK!OK!OK!OK! I need to make the chapters longer!!!!!!! I get it! 


	4. Chapter 4

me'pats shovel against ground' now die camera guy!

lady luck: was that nessessary? genius...

me:'slowely turns head' what did you call me?

lady luck: n-n-n-nothing... 'gumbles' master...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

halibel's p.o.v.

I soon discovered that this thing humans call school is quite easy. I had always knew humans were inferior to us, but simple math and science was a complete breeze.

My cellphone rung with Chris Cagle's Laredo. I love that song.  
It was Aizen.

"greeting tres espada, how goes the mission." She could practically feel his smile.  
"I have not found anything of importance, my lord." and he expects my to be done with the mission my first day?  
"just let him fuck ya! Then he'll give us all the info we need! hahahahah!" it was Nnoitra, asshole.  
"continue the mission dear halibel." He hung up.  
'I'll get Nnoitra back for that later' She thought with a small, evil smile.

I picked up her lunch and walked outside to the front lawn of the school. I was tryng to find a spot to eat my lunch when someone,  
called my name. I looked toward the sound and saw that most of the girls in my new class were gathered under a tree making gestures for me to come over.  
'hmm.... this might be a good opportunity to gather intel' I thought.

"Hi! I'm Orihime!" The woman with red hair exclaimed to me with her hand out.  
"I am Tia Halibel, please to meet you" I took the hand while introducing myself.  
She then smiled and introduced the rest of the group.

There was a spiky-haired brunette named tatsuke who looked to be friendly, a tall brunette with glasses who asked me how fast I could run, a rather shy woman with short brown hair,  
and a tanned-haired woman who said hello nicely. 'Wait, I thought I spotted one other woman with, epp'  
I felt hands on my breasts and looked down.  
"Chizuru, dammit! Let her go a day without harassing her!" Tatsuke then socked this 'chizuru' in the stomach.  
"But you have orihime! You selfish witch!"  
After about a minute of this, they both calmed down and started eating their lunch.  
It was orihime that spoke first."So Halibel, thats a strange name, are you foreign?"  
All the other girl's faces said they thought the same thing.  
I humored them. "Yes, I am from Mexico" I poured on a mexican accent, to make it slightly more convincing.  
chizuru replied first. "An exotic catch if I do say so myself!" She looked quite proud until Tatsuke scissor-kicked her in the side.  
"Really! I've heard Mexico is a beautiful country! Whats it like?" Orihime smiled, excited.  
I answered acting giddish. "It's full of history and ancient structures."  
I chatted with them for a while, acually enjoying myself until the bell rang. As I was heading inside, I looked up. There, leaning on the railing, was Ichigo Kurosaki looking down on me.  
He seemed alittle hesitant to do something before he smiled and waved.  
'hmm...' I began to notice how handsome he was when he smiled, actually... he was just handsome.  
I giggled and blew a kiss and a wink in his direction. He blushed a deep scarlet red.  
'Alright Mr. Kurosaki, you have already captured the attention of Aizen, but now you have captured mine.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx yaya longer chapters 'grumble'. 


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo is gettin' a little brave huh?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stood on the edge of the roof dumbfounded that the beautiful woman he just saw had noticed him, she even blew a kiss at him!

He soon snapped out of it and started to walk slowly to class taking his time to think about what to do. He could send her a card? No. He could call her? No. He could go up to her and ask her out? No.... wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!

That last one was good!

And good it was...

Ichigo walked into the classroom with a confident air around him, if there was one thing the old man taught him, it's don't act nervous. Women call sense it...

He walk quietly to where she sat in her desk, patently socking Keigo as he walks by, he decided to be casual about it.

"Hey, uh I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you?"

Halibel looked at his red face and smiled behind her bandana. She stood up and walked over to him slowly, dragging his nervousness on to the brink of insanity.

She was soon pressed against his chest, letting his chiseled chest mold with her large bust size to make him stiffen up and, standing on her toes, she whispered in his ear the thing that killed him...

"I'm Halibel, nice to meet you ichigo, you were going to ask me a question?"

She was still pressed against him as she lowered back to the balls of her feet.

'My god.... It's yoruichi's long-lost sister!' He thought, laughing a little out loud.

She poked him in the chest to get his attention, making sure to look as impatient as possible without removing her bandana He blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her

heart-shaped face with a smile, but not just a smile, a full-blown handsome lady-killer grin that made every female object in the room faint from the handsome facial expression the teenager whipped out completely by accident. The funny part was Halibel , the only girl left standing after he flashed the smile, was visibly blushing at him with large amounts of lust in her eyes before she snapped out of it.

'That was the best thing I ever saw done with a mouth.' She thought smiling herself.

He then put his hands on her wrists and brought one up to kiss the back of it, while massaging te other, then spun her around and lifted her up bridal-style.

"I was going to request you go on a date with me if it's not too much trouble."

She put her hand on his chest and whispered. "When?"

He then said with a grin, "Now good?"

Before she could answer he ran out of the classroom with her in his arms, leaving about twenty

dumbfounded students that couldn't believe Ichigo had it in em'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huh, how bout' that?


	6. Chapter 6

Well, Ichigo is Getting good. Not so much completely-out-of-character as

finally-found-some-balls!

_STORY START_

She heard the teachers screaming at him to come back, the students' cheering him on, and even the football coach trying to tackle him into submission. But even with a beautiful woman in his arms, Ichigo Kurosaki escaped the educative system that many students affectionately called HELL!

She could see that he still had that same damnable grin on his face that was the reason she was still blushing.

She could tell he enjoyed this 'date' very much.

He, on the other hand, was inwardly freaking out!

He had just ditched school, gave the gym coach a pile-driver, and was currently attempting to lose the entire faculty in the town by zag-zagging across the many houses that dotted Karakura Town.

He looked back to the mob of teachers, Ok! Pitchforks and torches were definitely not fair! In an amazing display of acrobatics, the young soul reaper vaulted behind a garbage-can to hide from the already-mentioned angry mob of middle-aged teachers.

She was going to ask him where they were going to do now, when he swiftly covered her mouth with his hand while the mob ran by. She sighed in relief at their escape before noticing she was currently mushed against a solid brick wall, with ichigo staring deeply into her eyes. Her breath hitched suddenly and her heart sped up a thousand fold. He brought his hand up to her face, and lightly nuzzled her covered cheek with his hand. Halibel quickly realized what he wanted, and removed her bandanna.

Then he kissed her. The butterflies in her stomach were dying from the extreme heat. He gently licked the front of her teeth, begging entrance to the soft crevice of her mouth. She soon had no choice in the matter, as he had run his hands up the back of her hips and she moaned. He took advantage of the opportunity as it had presented itself, and thrust his tongue forward to taste her.

He stroked her full, shapely legs slowly, savoring all this time he now had with this gorgeous woman. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him further onto her body with another encouraging moan. She could feel his grin on her lips like a delicious evil, one that had her tangled in a web of lust and envy that -if she was honest with herself- she really didn't want to escape...

He himself was smiling like a devil, he had this beautiful girl all to himself with no interruptions from the teachers, students, or anybody else that might halt his plans for her, his Halibel. He pulled away from her lips.

"Will you let me go further?" He breathed into her ear.

She froze. This was a surveillance mission. She should not be doing _this _with _him, _Aizen would surely execute her if he knew. She only planned for a small amount of light flirting with the visored, nothing this serious; nothing even close to this serious. She would just politely decline his offer; it would be that easy. Just say no.

"Y-yes..." She inwardly slapped herself, what was she thinking!

She almost lost her train of thought when he slid down her skirt, and rubbed her pussy through her black T-string underwear. Curse Gin Ichimaru for ever buying them for her, even if they are comfortable...

She could fell him glide the extremely thin garment down her legs, and he bent down to lift her leg to completely eliminate the obstruction to his goal. He unbuttoned her mini-skirt and it soon was let loose into the wind and she couldn't care less where it ended up. He stared at her glistening center with a strange hunger that seemed unsatiable. He looked back up at her. He admired her sea-blue eyes that seemed to entice him closer even against the will of Halibel herself. He reached around to her back to grip the back of the school-issue shirt that was two sizes too small, and yanking it off of her body with a sharp jerk of his arm.

She now stood fully nude. Ichigo pulled back from her to an extent to take in her curves. He didn't want to move too far away, he didn't want this goddess to disappear from this world just yet. He suddenly felt very humiliated. He was about to make love to this woman in a filthy alleyway! He noticed where they were and grinned while holding Halibel against him. He had an idea... He picked her exposed body into his arm and made a dead run deeper into the alley.

"What about my clothes?" She exclaimed.

He growled lightheartedly. "I'll buy you new ones."

He came out the other side of the building to a vacant streetwalk. He knew where he was, which means if he jumped over that hill... He took off in a sprint and jumped... right on top of the Kurosaki household. He grinned wider. He grabbed the edge of the roof with one hand and swung himself into the room. They were both soon bouncing on their landing point: the bed.

The young Kurosaki male sighed into her ear as he laid on top of her. He relaxed against her as he caught his breath from his hasty commute to the bedroom. Halibel seemed content to lay under him and listen to the slowing breath of his lungs.

Kurosaki chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Halibel failed to see the humor here.

"I just had an image of the teachers barging into this room while we're doing 'it'" He answered

She giggled to herself in response.

Kurosaki leaned up to stare at her. "You sure your ok with this? We kinda just met you know."

Her hands came up to his chest to feel the firm muscles there and slowly glided down to his waistline.

"I think I like you enough to where I wouldn't regret doing this with you. Do _you _feel comfortable doing this?" She countered, anxious for an answer.

"I don't know. With any other girl, I would be trying to stop this from happening, but with you I've felt certainty I hadn't felt in my entire life. Maybe that's by heart telling me you're the one for me?"

Halibel felt her heart beat accelerate to dangerous levels at his declaration. The third espada pushed her luscious body to his as she kissed him. She kissed him with all her might and tried to transport the knowledge of how touched she was in his very being. The third espada separated their lips while savoring the taste she found in the clutches of his mouth.

"Maybe, question is: will you stick with me until we find out?" She inquired.

Ichigo kissed her while unbuttoning his shirt, then pulled away. "Through hell and back."

She lifted his shirt up and let it fall to the floor. "Then let's begin."

_STORY END_

Yeah... little short but alright, I guess. REVIEW!


End file.
